The Parent Trap
by SpySkater
Summary: The Parent Trap gone Degrassi, with a bit of a twist.
1. Marcus and Carson

Marcus walked into camp, looking for his duffle bag. He'd just gotten off the bus from the airport. He looked around at all the boys, all playing sports and making friends.

"OK. Found my duffle. Now the question is how do I get it out?" He tried pulling it out, but couldn't.

"Newbie, huh?" asked a boy.

"How could you tell?" Marcus asked.

"You didn't know how to grab your duffel before it was tossed into the pile. I'm Riley."

"I'm Marcus."

"Need help?"

"Yeah. Thanks." The two tried pulling it out, but had no luck. They saw another boy easily pull his bag out.

"Wow, now that's my type of guy. Yo, tie-dye dude." The boy turned.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Could you help us with his duffle?" Riley asked.

"No prob." He walked over and pulled out the duffel. "Hey, you're from California?" Marcus nodded. "Are you from Hollywood?"

"Do you live next door to a movie star?"

"Whoa, who are you two? Fred and Ricky? I've never been to Hollywood. I live in Napa. That's in _northern_ California. And I live next door to a vineyard."

"A what?"

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do. Me and my ma and cousin. We own a vineyard."

"Marcus Nuñez!" a counselor called.

"Right here!" Marcus called.

"Arapaho."

"Hey, that's where I am." Marcus's new friends said.

"Yes!" They started to walk toward their cabin. "So, have either of you guys ever played Poker or Euchre?"

"No. Never played before." Marcus smirked.

"Gee, what a shame. So, how much money did you bring?" That's when a limo pulled up. "Whoa, who is in there?" Marcus asked. Little did he know, in the limo was Carson Michalchuk. The limo stopped and Carson and his aunt, Hazel, got out. Carson looked around. The only part of America he'd been to was New York.

"OK, Carson. So, let's go over the list your mom gave me. Or else she'll kill me." Hazel said.

"Alright." Carson said.

"Sun block?"

"Check."

"Insect repellent?" Carson nodded. "List of daily fruits and vegetables?"

"Check. Check." Hazel gave him a questioning look. "Check for fruits. Check for vegetables. Go on."

"Stationary?" Carson nodded. "Stamps? Photographs of your mom, uncles, and your favorite aunt. Me."

"Got it all I think."

"Oh, and here's a new deck of cards from your Uncle Marco and Dylan. Maybe there's someone out here who can whip you at Poker."

"Doubt it. But thanks. Thanks for bringing me out here, Auntie Hazel."

"If you need anything or wanna come home, just call." Hazel said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need to. I'll be fine. See ya later."

"Miss you already, Prince Charming." Carson smiled before initiating his and his aunt's secret handshake. When they finished, Hazel gave him a big hug and got back in the limo. The limo drove off and Carson went to find out where he was sleeping.

---------------------------

Marcus had just finished off his tenth opponent, and, honestly, he had to say they were easy. He was now talking to his friends, Riley and Victor.

"Anymore challengers?" asked the camp counselor, Rob. There was no answer. "Oh come on, guys."

"I'll take a whack at it." said one boy. It was Carson.

"Alright, we got ourselves a challenger." Carson suited up and Marcus put the headgear back on.

The two stood across from each other, not able to see the other's face. They'd never met until now.

"Ready?" Rob asked. Carson kicked his sword from its position and caught it.

"Ready." Carson said, slicing the air.

"All set." Marcus said, twirling his own sword.

"En guard!" Rob said. Marcus and Carson crossed sword. "Fence." The two began to fight. Moving across the unbound arena. Carson did most of the strikes, Marcus blocked. Marcus turned and ran when he had the chance. Carson followed him. Marcus jumped up and kicked himself off a tree, avoiding a strike from Carson. They fought more, the same thing happening over and over again, never able to hit each other. Finally, Marcus knocked Carson's sword from his hand, but wasn't fast enough to hit him. Carson ran up a few steps and caught his sword, then swiped at Marcus.

"Nice catch." Marcus said.

"Thanks." Carson said, getting back to striking Marcus. They walked up a bunch of stairs to one of the bases around the camp. Marcus kept backing up. Finally, he'd backed up as far as he could. Carson stabbed Marcus in the chest and Marcus fell off the base into a tub of water. He coughed up the water he swallowed. "Here, let me help you." Carson said, as he offered Marcus a hand. He was a very polite, because of his mother and aunts.

"No! Let me help you!" Marcus said, taking Carson's hand and pulling him in. Carson fell into the water with him.

Marcus was very hotheaded. He inherited it from his mother and it got worse, because of his uncle.

"What'd you do that for?" Carson asked.

"Me? You pushed me in." Marcus said.

"I did not."

"Alright. Alright. Looks like we got a new champion. Mr. Carson Michalchuk." said Rob. The boys got out of the tub and turned from each other. They took off their headgear as the rest of the boys walked over. "Shake hands." The boys refused. "Come on, guys." Carson and Marcus turned to each other. Carson's eyes widened. As did everyone else's around them. Both boys had black hair and green eyes. They were both 5'9" and wiry. They were identical.

The boys shook hands.

Marcus looked around.

"What's everyone staring at?" Marcus asked.

"Don't you see it?" Carson asked.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us?"

"Resemblance? Between you and me?" Carson nodded. "Turn sideways." Carson did as Marcus said. "Now the other way." Carson turned. "Well, your eyes are way farther apart than mine. Your teeth are a little crooked. Your nose… well, don't worry. You'll grow into it." Carson touched his nose. He didn't take criticism too well.

"You want me to deck him for you?" Carson's friend, Demetrius, said.

"Wait. I'm not finished yet. You wanna know the real difference between us?" Marcus said.

"Let me see. I know how to fence and you don't? Or I have class and you don't? Take your pick." Carson said.

"Why I oughta-"

"Hey, you two. Quit it, a'ight?" Rob said, coming between the two boys. The boys still had threatening looks on their faces. "Carson, Marcus. I mean Marcus, Carson. I mean-" Rob sighed. This was confusing.

---------------------------

Marcus walked to Carson's cabin with Riley and Victor. Many of the boys in the cabin were playing cards.

"Sorry guys. Full House." Carson said, gathering all the money. His opponents sighed. "Any more competitors?"

"I'll take a whack at it." Marcus imitated Carson. He had a smirk on his face. He took off his shades as he swung around his bag of change.

"Take a seat, Marcus." Carson said. Marcus sat as Carson shuffled the cards. They held eye contact the whole time. Carson dealt the cards and looked at his own.

"How about we make this more interesting?" Carson nodded. "Loser jumps into the lake."

"Alright." Carson said.

"Butt naked." Marcus said.

"Even more interesting. Start undressing, Nuñez. Straight, in diamonds." Carson put down his cards. A bunch of the boys oohed.

"Wow, that's a good hand, Michalchuk. But, just not good enough." Carson gave Marcus a questioning look. "In your honor, a royal flush." Marcus's friends laughed. All the boys walked outside. They watched as Carson undressed and walk over to the lake. Carson looked back at Marcus with a glare. He could see Marcus's smug grin in the dark. Carson dived in.

"Quick, take his clothes." Marcus whispered. Marcus's friends took Carson's clothes and ran off.

When Carson emerged from the water, the boys were gone.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin." Carson said.

---------------------------

"I swear I saw your evil clone sneak into mess hall this morning." Victor said. Marcus, Victor, and Riley were walking from the paintball field, covered in paint.

They all laughed.

"I'm so tired. I'm going to bed and sleeping 'til lunch." Marcus said.

"That doesn't seem like a possibility, dude." Riley said.

"Why not?"

"That's why not." Riley pointed at their cabin. Their beds were on top of the cabin and Marcus's prized possession, his stuffed animal, hung from the flagpole.

"No way."

That night, Marcus and his friends snuck into Carson's cabin, setting up the best prank ever.

---------------------------

When Carson awoke, he put his feet on the floor. His feet practically stuck. He picked them up with struggle. It was honey.

"Ah, this is disgusting!" One of the boys heard him say. This caused a chain reaction. One boy had honey on his chest and hair. One had whip cream in his hair. One was covered in live spiders.

Carson stepped on a string. He looked up. Above him was a booby trap. A water balloon fell. Carson avoided it. Another one fell. He moved.

"He didn't get me." Carson said. He chuckled. He looked up again. There was a huge water balloon. Twice the size of the others. It fell on his head. "That guy is without a doubt the lowest, most awful thing that ever walked the planet!" Little did he know, outside, Marcus was watching and listening to the whole spectacle with Riley and Victor. He turned to the other two.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." he said, impersonating Elvis Presley.

"Morning guys." said Reggie, the camp supervisor. He was followed by Rob.

"Good morning, Reggie." the three boys said. "Reggie!" The three boys stood up and ran to the front of Carson's cabin.

"Surprise inspection! Ten-hut! Navahos!" Reggie said, when none of the boys came out of their cabin. He walked to the front door, but Marcus stood in front of it.

"No, Reggie. Do not go in there. One of the guys got really sick last night and it is a big, big mess. You shouldn't go in there."

"If someone's sick, I have to go in there." Reggie said, trying to open the door. Marcus looked up. There was a bucket of chocolate syrup above the door.

"No! Really. It's highly contagious." Behind Marcus, Carson had opened the inside door.

"Actually, we're all quite fine in here." Marcus looked at Carson and then back at the bucket above the door. "Unless, Marcus Nuñez knows something we don't." Carson looked to where Marcus was looking. "Really. Honest. Open the door and come see for yourself."

"Stand aside, Marcus." Reggie pulled open the door with all his might, forcing Marcus aside. The bucket of chocolate syrup flipped over and the syrup fell upon Reggie's head. Rob pushed him out the way, only to be put in Reggie's place. He walked through the door and slid across the floor, running into Reggie. They fell to the ground. Reggie grabbed the string to the fan.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Marcus said, but it was too late. The fan had already started and feathers were flying everywhere. "I told you it was a mess in here."

"He should know. He did it!" Carson said.

"You and you! Pack your bags." Reggie said.

---------------------------

After packing their bags, Reggie took the two boys to the isolation cabin. Now, Carson lay on the bed looking at the pictures of his family. Marcus sat in the middle of the room drawing. Suddenly, a huge wind blew in, making all of Marcus's drawings blow around the room. Carson got up and tried to close the window.

"It's stuck." Carson said. Marcus got up and helped. Finally, they got the window closed. Marcus sighed.

"Ah, man." Marcus said. Carson helped Marcus pick up his pictures.

"Are any of them ruined?"

"Just the one of my mom." Marcus sighed. It'd taken him forever to draw. "I guess I'll have to do it again when I get home."

"These are really good." Carson said.

"Thanks. Check out this one." Marcus passed Carson a picture of a boy who looked just like them and a scantily clad girl.

"Nice." Carson said.

"Where are you from?"

"Toronto, Canada. You?"

"Napa, California." Marcus picked up the rest of his drawing and put it in his bag. "Want something to eat?"

"What'cha got?" Carson asked.

"Oreos."

"Alright." Marcus tossed them to Carson. "You know? Back at home I eat them with peanut butter."

"No way. Me, too." Marcus said, pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

"No way. Most people find that totally disgusting."

"I know. I don't get it." Marcus said, sitting on the bed.

"Me neither." Carson laughed.

"What's your dad like?" Marcus asked.

"I don't have a dad. Never did."

"You never had a dad?"

"Well, I did. I mean, if you can call a sperm donor a dad? My mom is bisexual and she was married to a chick."

"So, what's your other mom like?"

"Never met her. But my mom's there for me. Most of the time. Other times I go to my aunts or uncles. It's funny, 'cause my two of my uncles are gay."

"Oh, so, that's why you're a metrosexual?"

"Shut up. Anyway, I never met my other mother. She and my mom divorced when I was a baby. I have a picture of her though and I hope to find her one day."

"Scary how no one stays together anymore."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be fourteen on October 7th." Marcus said. Carson choked on his Oreo.

"Me, too." Carson said.

"Your birthday is on October 7th?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah."

"How strange is that?"

"Totally strange."

"Hey, it stopped raining! You wanna go to the mess hall? Get something to eat?" Marcus stood up.

"What's your dad like?"

"I'm in the same boat as you. My ma's gay and my other mom died when I was a baby and ma never talks about her, but she was really pretty. I stole a picture from ma of her."

"So, is your mom there for you?"

"Always. Well, 99.9 percent of the time. When she's not, I go to my uncle or cousin. Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Would you not think about your stomach at a time like this?"

"At a time like what?"

"Don't you realize what's happening?"

"No."

"You really are oblivious. Both of us never had a father. I never met my other mom. And you didn't either. I have a picture of my mom and you have a picture of yours."

"Yeah only one thing. My other mom is dead."

"But yours is probably a whole picture." Carson continued as if Marcus had never interrupted him. "Mine is ripped in half and what are you rummaging in you bag for?" Carson said, watching Marcus go through his bag.

"This." Marcus stood up, holding his picture to his chest. "It's a picture of my mom and it's ripped, too."

"Right down the middle?"

"Right down the middle." Carson took the picture of his mom from its frame. He held to his chest. "On the count of three. We show them to each other." Carson nodded. "1."

"2."

"3!" they said at the same time, putting their pictures together.

"That's my mom and Uncle Jay." Marcus said.

"And that's _my_ mom and my aunts and uncles." Carson said. A bell rang. "That's the lunch bell."

"I'm not so hungry anymore."

"So if you're mom is my other mom. And my mom is _your_ other mom. And we were both born on October 7th, that makes us like- like brothers."

"Brothers? Carson, we're twins." Marcus gave his twin a hug. When they pulled apart, Marcus began to fiddle with his ring that hung on a chain around his neck.

"What's that your fiddling with?" Carson asked.

"My ring. My mom gave it to me when I was born. Inside, it's engraved. My moms' names and mine." Marcus said. Carson pulled his chain from the inside of his shirt. On the chain was also a ring.

"Same with mine." Marcus looked at Carson's. On the inside were engraved the names _Paige_, _Alex_, and _Carson_. Marcus looked at his own. On his were engraved the names _Paige_, _Alex_, and _Marcus_. Marcus nodded.

"We're twins, for sure." Marcus showed Carson the names. Carson smiled.

"Cool. I'm not an only child. There's two of me. I mean, us."

"Extremely mind-boggling."

"Extremely cool."

---------------------------

"So, what's, um, your mom like?" Marcus asked. Marcus and Carson were in bed now, not able to sleep after their discovery.

"You mean _our_ mom?" Carson said.

"Well, it'll be much easier if we decipher them as my mom and your mom. At least for now."

"Well, she's a fashion designer along with my Auntie Hazel and Darcy, so I have all designer-named clothes. She's pretty famous now. A lot of stars are coming to her. She used to go to the high school I go to now, Degrassi. She discovered the Spirit Squad."

"You mean cheerleading?"

"Yeah. Um, her and my Aunt Hazel have known each other since high school. Her style's very trendy. She's really nice. And beautiful. I mean, if there was a chick at my school that looked like her, I wouldn't be able to help but flirt."

"Yeah, but then she'd look like your mom."

"Yeah, that's true. That'd be creepy. What about your mom?"

"We own a vineyard. So we make wine. My ma, my cousin, and I. That's what she does in her spare time at least. She's a massage therapist. Owns her own place. I don't know much about her teenage years, except that she was friends with my Uncle Jay and that's when she discovered she was gay. She's a bit different than most parents. She's very laidback. She's sort of like me and you. A teenager. But she's a great mom. She'll discipline you when needed. Her style's way casual. Usually she only wears a tank top and a pair of jeans." Marcus said.

"Oh, so that's where you get it?" Carson said.

"Shut up, man. You're metrosexual."

"Whatever. So, did mom ever get married?"

"No. I guess she never found the right girl. She's been on a few dates, but they never panned out. What about yours?"

"No. A few dates. Guys and girls. Nothing. But I'm fine with that. Weird how neither of them got married." Marcus nodded. He laid his head down to sleep and then immediately sat up.

"I've got a brilliant idea."

"Oh, really. Did it hurt?" Carson said. Marcus threw his stuffed tiger at Carson.

"Shut up and listen! Anyway, why don't we switch places?"

"What?"

"When camp's over, I'll go to Toronto as you and you go to Napa as me."

"It'll never work. We are completely, 100 percent different." Carson said.

"Oh, come on. It won't be too hard to act like you. 'You want to know the real difference between us? I have class and you don't.'" Marcus imitated Carson. Carson scoffed. "Come on, Carson. I gotta meet the woman who gave birth to me." Marcus begged.

"The truth is you know. When they discover this, they'll have to unswitch us."

"And when they do, they'll have to meet each other. Face-to-face."

"After all these years. Thank you." Carson lied down.

"Told you I was a genius."

---------------------------

"OK. This is, of course, my mom. Paige Michalchuk. Like I said, she's a designer and single. Very proper, act very polite. This is Aunt Hazel. She's single also and co-owns the company. This is Aunt Darcy. Married to Uncle Spinner." Carson said.  
"Spinner?" Marcus asked. "What kind of a name is that?"

"A _nick_name. He is a cop. This is Uncle Marco. He's a social worker. Married to Uncle Dylan. Uncle Dylan is a pro hockey player."

"No way! Dylan Michalchuk as in _the_ Dylan Michalchuk?! He plays for the Maple Leafs. That's awesome. I have an uncle who's a hockey player."

"Yup. So, what about your family?"

"OK." Marcus pulled out a family picture. "This, as you know, is ma. A masseuse and owns a vineyard. She's very laidback. This is cousin Micah. He's actually our uncle, but he's six years older than us, so that's why I call him my cousin. He's a student at Pacific Union College."

"I thought you said mom's a lesbian?"

"She is."

"Then, who's that?" Carson asked. He pointed to a man in the picture.

"Oh, Uncle Jay. Yeah, he used to go out with ma before our mom. He cheated on her and they broke up. They're friends now. He watches over the vineyard."

"OK. So, mom, Micah, and Jay."

"Yup. But call mom, ma. I don't call her mom."

"OK. I got it."

"Now, mom, Aunt Hazel and Darcy. And Uncle Dylan, Marco, and Spinner?"

"Yeah. You got it."

"Aunt Hazel's single. Aunt Darcy is married to Uncle Spinner. And Uncle Dylan is married to Uncle Marco."

"Exactly. Now, Aunt Hazel, Uncle Dylan, and Uncle Marco live with us. Uncle Spinner and Aunt Darcy live down the street."

"OK. Any cousins I should know about?"

"No. Oh, wait. I just remembered. Aunt Darcy's pregnant. My mom wrote me and told me it's a girl. So we'll have a female cousin in a few months." Marcus nodded.

"OK, well in our house is the four. Me, ma, Uncle Jay, and Micah."

"Micah doesn't live in a dorm?"

"Nope. He likes it at home. And this is why." Marcus showed Carson a picture of the house.

"It's beautiful."

"Yup. Ma had it built."

"Here's our house." Carson said. Carson passed him his family picture.

"Nice. Mom must get paid." Marcus said.

"Yes. Oh, watch out for these two." Carson pulled out a picture of him and two boys about their age. They were twins.

"Who are they?"

"Patrick and Tim. Wait, 'til they find out I have a twin, too. But anyway, they come over everyday."

"Alright. I'll find a way to get rid of them. Oh, do you know how to ride horseback?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, me and mom and Micah have horses. Mine is Shadow. Hers is Bullet. And Micah's is Horseshoe. Shadow's all black. Bullet is chestnut. Very fast, that's why she's called Bullet. And Horseshoe is gray. Micah likes to keep his shoes nice. And we have a dog."

"What type and what's its name?"

"It's a Siberian Husky. His name is Phantom."

"Phantom?"

"I thought it was a cool name." Carson quirked his eyebrow.

"OK. Whatever. Here. Stand up. I have to teach you the secret handshake." Carson stood up.

"Handshake?"

"Yeah. It's something me and Auntie Hazel do." Marcus stood. Carson began to show him how to do it. Marcus got it instantly.

"OK, that's easy." Marcus said.

"Good."

---------------------------

Marcus sat in the chair completely terrified. Carson was about to cut his bangs. They were too long and covered Marcus's right eye.

Carson measured his bangs and then walked up to Marcus. He cautiously held his bangs. He closed his eyes. Marcus looked at him.

"Don't shut your eyes!" Marcus said. Carson opened them.

"Oh, sorry. Just a bit nervous." Carson said.

"You're nervous? A thirteen year-old is cutting my precious hair."

"Hey, you sounded just like me."

"Well, I'm supposed to. Just cut my bangs." Carson cut an inch off. Marcus flinched.

"Don't worry; it looks fine." He cut off a little more, and then put away the scissors.

"Alright. Your turn." Marcus said. He grabbed a needle and a lighter. He lit the lighter and put the needle through the flame. He stood up and Carson sat down. Marcus stood at his right side. He grabbed a cube of ice. Carson trembled. "Stop moving." Carson stopped. Marcus quickly stuck the needle in Carson's earlobe.

"Ow!" Carson shouted. Marcus put the ice to Carson's ear.

"Stop crying over it." After ten minutes, Carson's pain was replaced with numbness.

The twins looked in the mirror.

"Now we look identical." Marcus said. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh?'"

"My tongue is pierced." Marcus stuck out his tongue.

"No way. Uh-uh. I will not." Carson walked away. Marcus turned to him.

"Then it was a complete waste of time cutting _my_ precious hair and piercing your ear. Plus, my ma will totally notice if I don't have my tongue ring. It's my signature accessory." Carson sighed.

"Fine. OK. We'll pierce my tongue. But mom won't like it." Carson said.

"Please. Ma got her tongue pierced with me."

"Not your mom. My mom."

"Well, then I won't wear my tongue ring. But _you_ have to. And in order to do that, you have to pierce your tongue. So, sit down."

---------------------------

"All packed." Marcus said.

"Perfect." Carson said. The two were silent. The buses would be there in a half an hour. "Do you remember when your mom told you she was gay?"

"Yeah. I was six."

**Flashback**

Marcus was walking in the vineyard with Alex and Micah. Micah walked a few feet ahead.

"Ma, where's dad?" Marcus asked. Alex looked down at her son.

"You don't have one." Alex said calmly.

"Why not?"

"Well, let's just say ma doesn't like boys."

"You don't like me?!" Marcus panicked.

"No. You're one of the only boys I do like." Alex picked up her son. The only real reminder she had of Paige. "In fact, I more than like you. I love you." Alex tapped Marcus's nose with her own. "Why do you want a dad?"

"Well, all the other kids have dads. And plus you need a boy and a girl to make a baby." Alex stopped with a questioning look on her face.

"Who told you that?" Alex asked.

"Micah." Marcus answered simply. Micah stopped at the sound of his name. Alex glared at him.

"Hey, don't put me in this." Micah said. The three continued to walk.

"So, it's true! How was I born? That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. And I'll tell you when you're taller."

"Taller? Why taller?"

"Because, you're too short to understand. But anyway, you're way cooler than those other kids. You know why?" Marcus shook his head. "You have two moms."

"Really?! Most guys only have one." Marcus said smugly. Alex chuckled. "But wait. Does that mean you like girls?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Eww. Girls have cooties."

"Oh, so I have cooties?"

"You're not a girl."

"I'm not? Then what am I?"

"My mom." Marcus said with a laugh.

"And that's the best thing in the world. So, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Let's see if we can get Uncle Jay to make something."

**End of Flashback**

"Do you?" Marcus asked.

"Yup. I was the same age."

**Flashback**

Paige was in her office, looking through designs from Jimmy. That's when Carson walked in.

Paige looked up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Hey baby. You OK?" Paige said.

"Yeah. I was just thinking." Carson said.

"Oh. About what?"

"Do I have a dad?" Paige sighed. She got up and walked over to her son. She sat down in front of him.

"No. But I'm looking for someone to be your mom or dad."

"Mom? I don't need another one. I've already got one. You." Paige sat Carson in her lap.

"Your right. But you never know. I might find a girl that I love enough so that you have two moms."

"Oh. So like Uncle Dylan and Marco are married, only with two girls?"

"Yes, sweetheart. And speaking of Uncle Dylan, why don't you go play hockey with him." It wasn't a question. It was a suggestion.

"Can't I hang out with you?" Carson asked sadly, playing with the buttons on his mom's jacket.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but no. I'm very busy."

"Please." Carson laid his head on Paige's chest.

"You know what? Maybe you can help me."

"Really?!" Carson said.

"Yes. You can draw up a bunch of clothes you would wear, because your aunts and I were thinking we'd create a kids' line. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? OK. Go do that." She kissed Carson and watched him run off. She stood up and walked over to her desk.

"How would Alex feel about you turning her son into a fashion designer?" Paige looked up. It was Darcy.

"First off, Alex isn't raising Carson. I am. Second, I told you never to mention Alex." Paige hated to think about her ex-wife.

"Sorry. I forgot." Darcy said.

**End of Flashback**

Carson stood up and grabbed Marcus's jean jacket.

"Hey! I designed this." Carson said.

"No, you didn't." Marcus said. Carson showed Marcus the tag. On it, it said _PHD_ and below that it said _Carson M._ "Well, I've been wrong before."

"You never told me. What's up with the stuffed animal? I mean, we're fourteen."

"Mom, I mean your mom, gave it to me. I keep if close at all times."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"We should go. The buses should be here."

Carson and Marcus grabbed their luggage and walked outside, over to the front of the camp.

"OK. So, Aunt Hazel should be at the airport when you arrive to pick you up." Carson said.

"And ma should be at Charles M. Schulz Sonoma County Airport to pick you up. Give her a hug for me and remember to grunge down when dressing."

"Same here. Remember to dress like-"

"A metrosexual?"

"Would you let that go?"

"Nope. Face it. For the rest of our lives, that might be the punch line to all my jokes." Carson sighed and rolled his eyes, just like his mom would.

"Remember. You're finding out how they met."

"And you're finding out why they broke up."

"Carson Michalchuk. Your car's here!" Reggie called. Marcus and Carson looked at the limo. Marcus took out his tongue ring and gave it to Carson. Carson wiped it off and put it in his newly pierced tongue. They gave each other a hug and then Marcus picked up Carson's luggage and ran to the limo. Reggie opened the door for him. Marcus got in the limo.

Carson stood by and watched. He crossed his fingers.

"Good luck."

**A/N: I don't know when I'll update again, but I wanna get Chp. 2 and 3 typed up before I do. R&R**


	2. Day One

Marcus stepped off the plane at the Downsview Airport. He began to fiddle with his necklace.

"God, please let her like me." Marcus muttered.

"Hey Prince Charming." called a voice. Marcus turned and smiled. There was Aunt Hazel. She walked over to him.

"How've you been?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Great. Camp was fun. How've you been?" he asked.

"Great, but I missed you. We all did. We need more designs." Hazel said. Marcus chuckled. Hazel held out her hand. Marcus knew what this meant. He went along with the handshake as Carson told him to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus walked into the house; his nerves were as bad as ever. Now he'd be meeting his mom. He looked around the place, having memorized it by the map Carson showed him. He went into the office. There was a person in there, a newspaper in front of their face.

"Hello?" Marcus said. The newspaper was put down and that's when Marcus saw his uncle, Marco.

"Why hello, stranger. Haven't seen you in, how long now?" Marco said.

"Eight weeks." Marcus said.

"And your voice matured over that time." Marco said. Marco stood up and hugged his nephew.

"Marco!" called a voice. A female voice. Marcus's heart began to race.

Marcus and Marco separated and faced the doorway.

"Marco, I need your-" Paige stopped at the sight of her son. "Carson. Get over here." Marcus walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. She was about an inch shorter than him.

He took in her smell secretly. Strawberries.

"I can't believe your home." Paige said. "And your ear is pierced?"

"Oh, yeah. My friend Zeke did it. You like?" Marcus said.

"I love. It works for you. So, anything else I should know about. Tattoos for instance or that tongue piercing."

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. You're my son." Paige kissed his forehead.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Marco said, leaving the room.

"So, how was camp?" Paige asked.

"It was fun. I met some new friends." Marcus said.

"Oh, really? So, does that mean you'll be replacing Patrick and Tim?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided." Paige giggled.

"Miss Paige, Mr. Carson. I'm sorry to interrupt." said Viki, the maid. "Mr. Carson, I found this in your backpack." Viki held up a stuffed tiger. Carson gasped.

"Oh my god, Raja." Marcus muttered.

"Raja?" Paige asked. That was the name she'd given Marcus's stuffed animal.

"Faja. He's my friend's. I don't know how he got into my suitcase though."

"Well, since he's not ours, shall I dispose of it?"

"No!" Marcus said a little too quickly and loudly. Paige gave him a questioning look. "I mean, my friend wouldn't be able to live without it. He can't even be in another country without it. You see, his mom gave it to him when he was a baby and she died. So, it has very sentimental value. I'll just mail it to him."

"Yes, sir."

"Wow. Your friend must really love that thing." Paige said.

"More than you know." Marcus said. Paige's cell phone rang. She sighed.

"I have to get this."

"OK." Paige stood up and walked out of the room. Marcus got up and looked around. Then something caught his eye. He walked over to a shelf and his eyes widened. The Stanley Cup." He whispered. It must have been Dylan's. How could Marcus forget? Dylan scored the last goal.

"I see you've taken interest in my Cup." Marcus turned.

"Hi, Uncle Dylan."

"Get over here, Tiger." Marcus hugged his uncle. "Wow, you've gotten taller. And your ear and tongue are pierced." Marcus nodded.

"Carson?" Marcus and Dylan looked at Paige. "Would you hate it if you went to work with me and Aunt Hazel?"

"Of course not." Marcus said. Paige smiled.

"Alright. Well, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus, Paige, and Hazel walked into the shop. Marcus was ecstatic. He was finally getting to see his mom in action. Then a jacket caught his attention. He immediately walked over to it.

"Whoa." he murmured. There was no way Carson designed this.

"You like?" Paige asked.

"I love. Who designed it?"

"Your uncle, Jimmy. Remember? He started the hip-hop line?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"You want it?" Marcus looked at Paige.

"Can I?"

"Of course. We'll grab it on the way out." Marcus smiled. The jacket was something Carson would never wear, but something Marcus would. It was a jean jacket with a hoodie interior.

The three walked to the back and there was Darcy. The place was set up like a photoshoot. Marcus looked around the room. It was extremely bright. There was a woman in a wedding gown and three photographers. Darcy stood by, watching them figure out how to make the shot perfect. She turned.

"Oh, thank God. You're here. Paige, you have to help."

"OK. What's the problem?" Paige asked, walking over to the woman and three photographers. Meanwhile, Marcus walked over to a few gowns on display. They were all gorgeous.

"I see you've taken interest in the wedding dresses." Darcy said, walking up to Marcus.

"Yes. They're amazing. Who designed them?"

"Your mom. She designed all of them."

"_All_ of them?"

"Yup. I always thought the ones she designed were beautiful."

"Carson?!" Paige called. Marcus turned at the sound of his brother's name. "Can you grab me those hats." Marcus turned and grabbed them. He ran over to his mom and held them out. "Pick one." Marcus handed her the white one. "Good choice." Marcus went back to where he had been and watched his mom and aunts.

"My mom is so cool." Marcus said to himself as he watched the photoshoot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and Marcus walked down the street. Hazel had stayed behind, because she had more work to do.

"Mom, doesn't designing those wedding gowns make you think about getting married? Or mom?"

"Mom?"

"My other mom."

"No. Not really. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, I've never met her. I don't even know what she's like. How'd you meet?"

"Ugh, I knew you'd wanna some day. Well, me and your other mom met in high school." Paige said.

"Was it love at first sight?" Marcus asked. Paige chuckled.

"Absolutely not. Your mom was a badass rebel. I was the queen of the school. We absolutely hated each other. We didn't start getting along until junior year in high school when we were forced to work together. After that, I started going to her for advice."

"When'd you start going out?"

"Well, you remember Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?"

"Yeah."

"I was originally supposed to be in that movie, but got cut out. Your mom convinced me to go and that night was our first kiss. But we didn't start going out until the next day. I had to figure some things out."

"So, things just went on from there?"

"No. Your mom and I broke up a few days before graduation. We hooked back up the next year. Then things went from there. So, are you excited?"

"About what?"

"Starting 9th grade at Degrassi?" Paige pointed to the building next to them. It was, in fact, Degrassi.

"I guess."

"Well, you should. It's an important year. Trust me. There's never a boring year at Degrassi." Paige said. Marcus noticed a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You just sounded a bit… sad."

"It's nothing, baby." Paige put her arm around Marcus and pulled him closer.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Marcus said. Paige sighed. "You can tell me."

"No."

"Come on, mom. I'm not gonna look at you any differently."

"When I was in 9th grade, I was raped."

"Did the guy get caught?" Marcus asked.

"No. He wasn't. He was let off." Paige said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's OK." She allowed a silence to overcome them as they walked before saying, "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"Alright, let's head to The Dot."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson stepped off the plane in Napa. A flight attendant handed him his bag.

"Thanks." Carson said. He looked around for his mom, nervous at the thought of meeting her.

"Hey Marcus!" called a voice, but it wasn't female. Carson looked to his right. There he saw Alex and Micah.

"Welcome home, kid." Alex said. Carson ran over to them. Alex gave him a hug.

"Come on. Let's go home." Micah said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad I bought you that stationary so we could keep in contact," Alex said sarcastically.

"Oh, we meant to write, but-"

"We?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, me and my friend, Zeke. We became best friends. Practically like brothers. He was a really decent guy." Carson said.

"Decent guy? I could have sworn I sent you to summer camp, not finishing school, right Micah?" Alex said. Micah chuckled. Carson shook his head. "You also cut your bangs."

"You noticed?!"

"What do you mean noticed? They usually cover your eye." The car became silent.

"Oh, my god." Carson said.

"See, that's the you I know." Alex parked the car and the three got out. Carson grabbed his bags and walked up the steps to the large porch.

"Whoa. It's even better than the pictures," he whispered.

"Hey kiddo. You're back." Carson turned to Jay. "Don't let your mom convince you not to go to camp next year. We missed you, but not that much." Carson laughed.

"Shut up. So, Jay, is there any food in the kitchen?" Alex asked.

"I believe that's what they're made for, Alex," Jay said.

"Haha. Extremely funny," Alex said sarcastically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. There's some chili on the stove."

"Thank you. Oh, and Marcus, when you're finished unpacking there's someone I want you to meet."

"Alright, ma," Carson said.

"Alright, Champ," Alex said. She ran inside.

"Happy to be home?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." There was the sound of barking. "Hey Phantom." Phantom barked at him. He growled. Jay bent down.

"What's up with you, man? That's Marcus."

"I, uh, must smell like camp." Carson walked in the house. Jay and Micah followed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Micah asked. "We can eat, and then unpack. We can unpack, and then eat. Or we can eat while we unpack."

"You mean I can eat in my room?" Carson asked.

"It's a definite possibility," Jay said. They heard giggling from the backyard. Carson caught a glimpse of his mom and another woman.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her name is Carla Ross. She's a publicist from San Francisco," Jay said.

"Hired to promote the grapes and massage therapy company," Micah said.

"Well, if you ask me she's doin' a lot more than promotin' them." Carson grabbed his digital camera and took photos of his mom and Carla as Jay and Micah unpacked the bags.

"Hey, Lexi is a grown woman; it's none of our business."

"Hey, Carla's life is none of our business; Lexi's is," Jay said. Micah sighed. "This whole thing makes me wonder why a girl like her, coming from a rich, all heterosexual family would be doin' with a lazy, procrastinating chick like Alex. Then I realized there could be a million reasons. All of them sitting in the Napa Valley Bank." Carson turned to Jay.

"You mean you don't really think she likes her?" Carson asked.

"I don't know. You make your own opinion. Meet her and find out. Don't let me influence you." Carson took one last photo of his mother and the curly haired woman that clung to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's my champion!" Alex said. Carson ran over to his mom. He was the same height as her. "Marcus, this is Carla. Carla, this is my son, Marcus." She ruffled his raven-colored hair.

"Well, Marcus, when Alex mentioned you, I imagined a little boy, but you are a man," Carla said.

"Yeah, that would be me," Carson said. Alex chuckled and nudged him.

"How old are you?" Carla asked.

"Thirteen. How old are you?" Carson asked.

"Twenty-six," Carla answered.

"Really? That's only twice my age. How old are you again, mom?"

"Oh, now you're interested in math," Alex hit him in the back of the head. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get the wine."

"What's the occasion?"

"Your homecoming, of course," Carla answered. Alex was already heading to the house. Carson eyed Carla for a moment before shedding off his shirt and tossing it aside, preparing to get in the pool. "So, your mom has told me all about you."

"Really? 'Cause ma said nothing about you," Carson replied, unbuttoning his jeans. "Or maybe she did. I mean, after girlfriend number eleven, it's hard to keep track." He dived into the pool, splashing Carla. She yelped as he came up. "Did I get you? I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Carla said, drying herself off. She looked at Carson who was swimming to the edge of the pool. "Girlfriend number eleven?" Carson nodded.

"You want the 411?"

"The 411?"

"The lowdown. The info on my mom and her lovers?" Carla quirked her perfectly arched eyebrow. Carson took this as a yes. "Ma does this a lot. Brings the girl over to meet me, cracks open the best bottle of wine in the cellar, horseback riding, romantic dinners, midnight swims. You're not the first, number twenty-six."

"Twenty-six?" Carla said, trying not to act threatened. Carson nodded.

"Hey, I'm back!" Alex called, walking over with a few glasses and a bottle of wine. Jay and Micah were goofing around a few yards behind her. "You guys find something interesting to talk about?" Alex looked at her son who dived under. "Is that a yes?" She looked at Carla who nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus was walking through the house the next morning, picking at an apple. The morning hustle and bustle had already begun, and he and Dylan were the only ones with nothing to do.

The house phone was ringing and no one had answered it yet, which irritated Paige. The constant ringing of the house phone was driving her mad. Usually people called on their cell phone. Since when did they call the house phone?

"Can somebody get that, please?" she called from her office. Hazel was the one to get it since she was right there.

"Michalchuk-Aden residence," she answered politely. A confused look came over her face. "Carson?" she said, just as Marcus came by.

"Hmm?" he answered, thinking she was talking to him. Hazel looked at him and then turned her attention to the call.

"I'm sorry. To whom do you wish to speak?" She paused for the answer. "Carson?" she repeated. Marcus just looked at her. Hazel put the phone to her shoulder. "The call's for you. A 'Zeke Monticresto.' Sounds just like your twin." She handed over the phone and Marcus felt his heart palpitate.

"Twin? Very funny. Good one, Aunt Hazel," Marcus said, taking the phone. He put it to his ear. "Hello, Zeke. How are you?"

"How's it going over there?" Carson whispered into the phone as Hazel walked away from Marcus. It was 5 AM in Napa.

Marcus could not risk detection. He had to hide.

"Everything's fine. We've had a bit of rain recently, but could you hold on a second?" Marcus edged over to the closet as Carson entered his personal bathroom.

"Hurry up," Carson said, closing the door behind him. He could speak normally now without having to wake anyone in the house.

Marcus entered the closet with haste, afraid of being caught. He was surrounded by coats and it was absolutely dark in there.

"Okay, now I can talk. Man, mom is so cool! She took me to work with her today and we went to eat. She told me the story of her and ma. It's quite interesting," Carson waited impatiently on the other end. Quite frankly, his news was more important than Marcus'. "They met in high school and couldn't stand each other until their junior year. They hooked up in their senior year after a movie premiere. How cool is that? Did you know she was raped in the ninth grade and the guy got away?" Marcus said quickly with excitement.

"Marcus, stop! We've got a major situation. You're gonna have to fly down here _immediately_," Carson interrupted, no longer able to hold it in.

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I've only had one day with her. I cannot and I _will_ not."

"But this is an emergency. Ma's in love."

"Get outta here. Ma doesn't fall in love," Marcus said. "At least not seriously."

"She's serious about this one. She's always holding her hand, and kissing her neck, and waiting on her hand and foot." The description alone made the twins want to vomit.

"She is?" Marcus asked. It almost hurt him to hear. His mom hadn't mentioned this girl to him. She could've written a letter. That's what hurt most.

"It's _disgusting_!"

"Well, you're gonna have to find a way to break them up. Sabotage, do whatever is necessary."

"I'm trying, man, but I'm already running out of ideas." Marcus wanted this conversion to end. Sound effects by mouth were too obvious. He would need something more believable. He began searching through jacket pockets and found a plastic candy wrapper in Dylan's coat. He smirked. Maybe his mom was right. Maybe he had been spending too much time with Jay. "Marcus, you've got to come down and help me." Marcus paused.

"Car, I can't. I want more time with mom." He took the phone from his ear and began rubbing the wrapper between his fingers to make a crunching sound. Static.

Carson quirked an eyebrow.

"Marcus?"

"Car? Car? You there? I can barely hear you."

"Dude, I'm right here."

"Operator, operator? I think I lost you, Car," Marcus finished. He looked at the phone.

"Hello?" Marcus hit the 'Off' button. Carson looked at Marcus' cell phone. "Thanks for the _help_, Marc." He hung up.

In Toronto, Carson was crawling out of the closet, only to find five pairs of legs. His eyes widened as he slowly looked up at his mom, aunt, uncles, and maid.

"Yes, I was on the phone in the closet. Camp tradition," he lied. It was a lame excuse and none of the adults seemed to believe it. He had to think fast. "I know it's crazy. Silly Americans. Who's ever heard of talking on the phone in a closet?" They still looked unbelieving. Time for a subject change.

Marcus stood up and cleared his throat.

"So…" He smiled. "Breakfast, anyone?"

**OOC: Wow. Been gone for a major long time, I know. I figured I'd try to continue since I'm in my senior year, not freshman year. I got better at writing since then, though. The writing style kind of changes toward the end, so now it's easier for me to focus on the story. I couldn't stand how I used to write. I might redo chapter 1, but here you go. Chapter 2.**


End file.
